


The Only Star that Matters

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [23]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Star Gazing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Tomoyo go stargazing. Tomoyo reflects upon her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Star that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> for minus_seven at femslash100, prompt - "stargazing"

“Tomoyo-chan!” Sakura shouts excitedly. “You’re going to miss the meteor shower.”

“I’ve got my camera.” Tomoyo laughs, holding up her recording device. 

“Of course you do!” Sakura smiles warmly, remembering the old days.

“I want to capture the important things, Sakura-chan.”

Tomoyo has her camera directed toward the only star that truly matters. Adjusting the lens, she focuses on Sakura’s soft features framed by the long brown hair that she has grown out over the last few years. While, she has matured into a more feminine look, Tomoyo has found her beautiful since the day they met. 

Just how long has it been since Tomoyo first realized that she loved Sakura? The sheer calculation is laughable now as she counts almost a decade and a half of longing. 

If she met Sakura now, would she love her in the same way? 

At first consideration, she thinks not. They live incredibly different lives. Most of Tomoyo’s friends are intellectuals who talk of Shakespeare and classical music. They meet in quiet pubs and discuss politics. Sakura would never fit in there.

On second thought, she recalls the things that made her fall for Sakura in the first place. Her kindness, passion, and selflessness are the reasons why she fell so hard. These things will never change. 

It does not matter when Tomoyo met Sakura, she would fall in love with her every day for the rest of her life. The sky can keep its stars, Sakura is the only one that matters.


End file.
